A wide variety of personal cleaning compositions and devices have been disclosed in the prior art, including soaps, cleansers and detergents, tissues, cloths and brushes. Many of such compositions and devices in present general use have been universally accepted and used since ancient times, but the soap-impregnated medium disclosed in U.S. Pat. 1,526,149 issued Feb. 25, 1925, to Clarence S. Jackson did not prove to be a lasting success. This is because the greater convenience of such devices usually does not justify their considerably increased cost, especially in view of the short-term utility of such combinations. But apparently the practical necessity of incorporating powdered abrasive material in the soap-fabric combination of this Jackson patent was a significant additional drawback.